


Some things never change (like the love that i feel for her)

by elsasgf



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, also this fic was gonna be a oneshot, but i got carried away, elsa and kristoff are bros, elsas a hopeless lesbian, honeymaren has no clue of how stupid her gf actually is, ryder is the best boy to ever exist, this is gay, yeah i love elsa so much..... keep walking, yelena knows what’s up with the forest lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsasgf/pseuds/elsasgf
Summary: Four years had passed since she came to the forest.Elsa thought about all that had happened since then. All she had lived, all she had experienced, all the people she had met. Then her mind wandered to Honeymaren.Honeymaren.Her Honeymaren.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat on a fallen tree in the middle of the northuldrian camp.

Four years had passed since she came here, since she came back from Ahtohallan and since she saw her mother for the last time. Four years since she freed the forest and calmed the spirits. Four years since she found the answers she longed for all her life.

She then thought about all that had happened since then. All she had lived, all she had experienced, all the people she had met. Then her mind wandered to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren.

_ Her _ Honeymaren.

The girls had liked each other quite much since the first day they met, and quickly became friends. When Honeymaren asked her to stay in the forest, she felt a twinkling in her stomach she then attributed to the feeling of belonging.

Little did she know, that girl was about to turn her whole life upside down and shake her world to crumbles.

She still remembered how much Anna, Kristoff and Ryder helped her figure her feelings out. She remembered the long talks she used to have with Yelena during their little early morning breakfasts, at dawn, when the village and the forest still slept. She remembered how she felt the first time Honeymaren took her reindeer riding. How utterly terrified she actually was of reindeer, Honeymaren didn’t know, but the way Elsa held tightly onto her, hands around her waist, made her forget about it a few times. 

As much as Elsa hated riding reindeer, Honeymaren hated the Nokk. “A water horse isn’t a horse! How can you trust such a thing?” Elsa managed to get her on it the one time the first time she and Honeymaren travelled to Arendelle together (which was for Anna and Kristoff’s wedding). From that day on, everytime they have to go to Arendelle, Anna sends her letter one day in advance so they can get there on time (by  actual horses, courtesy of Honeymaren).

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the brunette girl sneak up on her from behind.

“ _Hey there lady goddess_ ”

Elsa jumped and freezed the tree she was sitting on and the floor around her. When she heard Honeymaren laughing with her whole chest, her tensed muscles relaxed and the ice around her disappeared. Her laugh always made her feel safe.

“ _Honeymaren! I told you i dont like you sneaking up on me like this! I could have hurt you. And don’t call me lady goddess._ ”

“ _You know i’ll keep doing it anyway! And you are a goddess. Technically._ ”

“ _Ice spirit_.”

Honeymaren smiled and took Elsa’s hands in hers. “ _The same._ ” 

Elsa knew she would never get tired of the way Honeymaren’s lips felt on hers, or the way she always had a little smile on her face after parting their lips, or the way she’d unconsciously rest her hands on her waist, or how she scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows when she kissed the tip of her nose. 

They rested their foreheads together and stayed like that for a while.

Two years ago, this would’ve been impossible for Elsa. She knew something was different about her ever since she was little, when her sister would fantasise about getting married with a handsome prince and becoming a queen and she’d feel this strange oppression in her chest every time she even thought about it.

Since their mother died, and she was left heir to the throne of Arendelle, many suitors had tried to court her. She of course had turned them all down, in hopes someday she’d feel ready to find a king to rule by her side.

Then she realised she wouldn’t really be ever ready for a king.

The first person she came out to was Anna.

She remembered how sweet and supportive her sister had been when she told her, how tightly she hugged her and how she thanked her for trusting her enough to do it.

Then came Honeymaren, and the rest was history.

While they stayed there, bodies close to one another and fingers entangled, Yelenawalked up to them.

“ _ Honeymaren _ .”

“ _ Yelena _ _!_ ”

“ _ Im gonna take the Ice Queen with me for a little while. I want to have a talk with her. _ ” Yelena said, smiling to the young women.

Honeymaren laughed “ _ Ask the queen herself! _ ”

Elsa let go of Honeymaren’s hand, smiling tenderly and mouthing a little “ _Wish me luck_ ” to her girlfriend while exaggerating a horrified face.

Honeymaren had to use every fibre of her being not to burst out in laughter right in front of the older woman.

Yelena and Elsa walked side by side through the forest. The young woman knew how much Yelena enjoyed long walks, especially in the dusk. 

She then spoke up.

“ _What did you want to talk to me about?_ ”

” _Autumn is coming_.”

“ _Yes it is_.”

“ _Tell me, how are you and Honeymaren doing?_ ”

Elsa started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

“ _Wh- why do you ask?_ ”

“ _I’m just wondering._ ”

“ _We’re good, i think._ ”

“ _It’s been a long time since you got together, hasn’t it?_ ”

Elsa stopped walking and looked at Yelena. She noticed a little smile on her face when she realised she did.

“ _What are you-_ “

“ _I’m just glad you girls are happy together. Honeymaren deserves someone to love her._ ”

“ _And i do_.”

She did. She really, really did. The way shereplied almost immediately warmed Yelena’s heart.

“ _I see. I’m glad to hear that._ ”

Yelena then turned around and gave Elsa a warm smile, earning another one from the blonde. She then started walking back to the village. 

“ _Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?_ ”

“ _Not quite_ ,” Yelena kept walking  “ _but its getting late, and i presume you have a busy week ahead_ ”

Elsa remembered.

Oh.

_Oh._

_ The autumn festival. _

Yelena kept walking until she was out of Elsa’s sight; but she remained still.

“ _The autumn festival starts next week..._ ”

There was, however, one different thing this year.

Her sister’s face popped up in her head .

“ _Next year you’ll bring Honeymaren along and tell her! You’ve been thinking about this for so long, Elsa! You have to promise me you’ll do it!_ ” 

She had completely forgot about that.

She was positive Anna hadn’t.

Honeymaren and her had been together for three years now. She had been thinking about asking the brunette to marry her for many months. With her 28th birthday just around the corner, Elsa was certain she wanted to settle down. 

And she wanted to settle down with  her .

And she was utterly terrified of it. 

What if Maren didnt think the same? She had always been so active, travelling from one place to another, while Elsa was way more sedentary. While Maren would spend days running around, riding reindeer, climbing up trees; Elsa would prefer to just sit on the beach in front of Ahtohallan, read her books, and help the townsfolk with simple chores. Even in some days where she went for a ride with Nokk, and Honeymaren, the girl was never tired and kept running around even when they came back after almost a whole day of riding. They were complete opposites.

“ _We complement each other._ ” Elsa thought.

Why wouldn’t Maren want to marry her? They had joked about it many times during the nights they spend in Arendelle, or when they stayed in the forest and got tipsy with Ryder and Maren’s friends. 

“ _I’m just overthinking too much._ ”

Elsa sighed and headed back to camp.

When she got there and noticed Honeymaren playing with the reindeer and the children of the village around the campfire, then turn around to face her, and she saw her honey eyes look at her while she smiled and waved, Elsa decided it.

She was going to marry this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #RYDOFF: we heard what you said about lesbians... it wasn’t cool
> 
> or
> 
> the tales of Elsa and her two wingmen.

“ _Elsa_?”

Kristoff dropped the hay barns he was carrying and ran to meet the smaller girl.

“ _What are you doing here? Its not family game night yet... Where’s Honeymaren? Are you here to visit Anna? Wait, i’ll get her to come here-_ ”

Elsa sighed and signaled the nokk to leave.

“ _ Kristoff, im actually here to talk to you. _ ”

Kristoff looked at her and grimaced.

“ _To me?_ ”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _Well, im all ears! What do you need?_ ”

They walked over to a bench in the one of the ends of Arendelle’s big port square. Elsa fidgeted with her hands, clasping and unclasping them almost obsessively.

“ _Uh... you look nervous. Is everything okay?_ ”

Elsa took a deep breath.

“ _Yes. Its just- i have some... concerns. And i hoped- believe- you can help me sort them out._ ”

Kristoff sat down next to her.

“ _Of course, i’ll do my best. Are you... sure you don’t want me to call Anna?_ ”

“ _No, don’t. In fact, she doesn’t need to even know i’m here._ ”

Kristoff furrowed his brow and looked down at Elsa’s hands, who were making and unmaking little ice snowflakes. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, Elsa?”

Elsa looked down and started talking.

“ _Okay... you do know Honeymaren and i have been... acquaintances for a notable period of time and-_ “

“ _Yes, i do know you have been together for more than three years now._ ”

Elsa couldn’t stop the heat she was starting to feel from going up to her cheeks.

“ _Y-yes. We have. And being a grown up woman, in a stable relationship, I_ -“

“ _Elsa, stop going in circles. Tell me!_ ”

“ _Fine! I want to ask Honeymaren for marriage._ ”

Kristoff stared wide-eyed at her sister-in-law for what she could’ve sworn were minutes. Then a smile creeped out on his face and he stood up and trapped her in a tight hug, lifting the smaller girl from the floor.

“ _Oh my god, Elsa! That’s great! I’m so happy for you two!_ ” When he realised what he was doing and put her down, Elsa shushed him and looked around.

“ _Kristoff, be quiet, this is a secret! I didn’t ask her yet._ ”

“ _Oh. Sorry. My bad. I, uh, why didn’t you? From what Anna told me, you’ve been thinking about it for some time now._ ”

_ “I just... don’t know how to.” _

Kristoff chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“ _Elsa... are you asking me for love advice?_ ”

She went bright red.

“ _I- I’m not! I’m just- in the hypothetical case that I- w-why would you- it’s not-!_ ”

Kristoff laughed and put a hand over Elsa’s shoulder, who was now burying her face in her hands.

“ _What have you thought about?_ ”

*****

“ _... I can’t do this._ ”

“ _Yes you can! Come on, we’re gonna get it right_!”

” _I feel ridiculous._ ”

” _Try it again!_ ”

Elsa was rethinking her life choices, wondering where she went wrong to find herself in this situation. She blushed, sighed, and repeated the sentence she had been saying on loop for the past two hours.

” _Honeymaren Nattura of Northuldra, my beautiful, sweet, chocolate haired, golden eyed maiden, will you make me the happiest woman on this earth and give me the honour of becoming your wife?_ ”

She stared at  Kristoff, who was looking at her with his mouth pursed.

Ryder was finishing setting the reindeer up around her and calming them down.

_“Just hold on a little, we need to practise this for it to come out the way we want!_ ” Ryder advised. He walked towards Kristoff and stood next to him.

“ _Okay... move a little to the left._ ”

Elsa moved barely a millimetre, following Ryder’s advice. 

“ _... This feels off.”_

Elsa was struggling to keep her balance standing between two rocks, covered in leaves and flowers, and with an entire herd of reindeer around her.

“ _A little more... a little more... aaaaand... there!_ ” Ryder yelled at her and gave her a thumbs up “ _You’re doing great!”_

Elsa sighed and jumped down the pillars with the help of an ice stairway she made in seconds.

Ryder looked at her in complete disbelief.

“ _What are you doing? We had it!”_

_“This doesn’t feel right, Ryder... I just don’t know if it’s the way i want to do it._ ”

Elsa took the leaves and flower cover off and handed it to Kristoff, who put it on a nearby rock.

He looked at Elsa, who looked completely defeated.

“ _Aw, come on, Elsa. She’ll love this!_ ”

Ryder smiled brightly “ _Yeah she will! She wont be able to resist you! When she sees you in the flower cloak, she’ll swoon. Man, i cant wait to see her face... I can already hear her: “Oh Elsa! I love you! Of course i’ll marry you!”_ ” Ryder started lamely imitating a female voice trying to impersonate his sister, with his hand over his forehead, pulling a dramatic pose.

Elsa blushed furiously and hit Ryder’s shoulder. 

“ _Ryder!_ ”

“ _He’s right!_ ” Kristoff put both his arms around Elsa and Ryder’s shoulders “ _You two will be the most beautiful brides to ever step foot in Norway._ ”

Elsa smiled fondly at the boys’ words. After a couple more tries, Kristoff head back to Arendelle with the help of Elsa and the Nokk and Ryder kept himself busy with the reindeer.

When Elsa finally got to the northuldran village, it was already nighttime.

“ _Elsa!_ ” 

Honeymaren ran towards her and jumped to her arms, kissing her lovingly. No matter how much time they had been together, Honeymaren always greeted her like that.

She held her, hands on her waist, while Maren buried her face on the taller woman’s neck. Elsa was exhausted, but she hadn’t seen Maren in the whole day, and she swore it seemed like an eternity.

“ _I missed you._ ” Maren smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

“ _I’ve only been away for a day!_ ” Elsa chuckled and blushed at Maren’s excitement.

“ _A day without Elsa is like a day without sunshine._ ” Maren chuckled.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the tent they shared.

Elsa fell face first on the bed made of animal fur and cushions and sighed.

Honeymaren chuckled at the sight of her girlfriend laying face down on the bed. She undid her braid and took her hat and coat off, then laid on top of Elsa, sliding the thick covers over both of them.

Elsa groaned and Honeymaren nibbled on her earlobe, causing the blonde to jump and try and make Honeymaren get off of her.

“ _Maren! Let me go! You’re so heavy! Come on, get off me!_ ”

“ _Never!_ ”

“ _Maren._ ” Elsa glanced over her shoulder to see Honeymaren smirking mischievously.

Honeymaren’s smile grew wider as she slowly lifted her arms.

“ _Honeymaren Nattura don’t y-_ “

She started tickling Elsa’s sides. 

Hysterically laughing, Elsa tried to break free from Honeymaren’s torturing, and squirmed until she was laying on her back, Honeymaren still on top of her, arms on either side of her face. She was breathing heavily and blushing like crazy, exhausted from laughing.

“ _I hate you so much._ ”

_“Aw, shame. I’ll confess, i think i’m in love with you, Snowflake._ ” Honeymaren started planting little pecks all over Elsa’s face.

Elsa laughed at Honeymaren’s sudden “confession” and hugged the girl while she kissed her nonstop.

_“Maren! Let me breathe!”_ She said, faking a tantrum.

Honeymaren looked at her and stared. _“I just love your freckles. You have so many... One day i swear i’ll count and kiss them all!”_

Elsa looked at her and smiled warmly “ _Thats technically not possible. You’d probably need a lifetime.”_

Honeymaren caressed her cheek and smiled back.

_“The idea of spending a lifetime with you doesn't sound all that bad...”_

She kissed her deeply and slowly, and Elsa swore she could’ve frozen the entire forest. Honeymaren then got off her, laid next to her, and put her arms around her waist, head resting over her shoulder.

Elsa couldn’t help but look back. There she was, laying with the girl she (hoped) was gonna marry soon, caressing her hair and singing softly while she fell asleep, face buried deep in the hem of her neck. She smiled bitterly at the memory of a much younger version of herself, crying herself to sleep every night, spending her days in complete solitude.

” _Had anyone ever told me this is where i’d end up someday..._ ” Elsa thought, smiling to herself.

She then felt Honeymaren relax against her, kissed the top of the brunette’s head, and closed her eyes.

She had to admit it,

the idea of spending a lifetime with her didn’t sound all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m such a honking dyke man i’d DIE for elsamaren.
> 
> i’m super busy with midterms and finals so idk when i’ll be able to upload the next chapter (which will probably be Honeymaren-centric... but i didn’t tell u that)
> 
> also! thanks for leaving kudos and nice comments, they make my day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo theyre gay
> 
> ok so this fic was originally going to be a one shot but i got a little carried away??? lol it’ll probably have around five chapters of pure raw fluff and awkward lesbians 
> 
> (user elsass on tumblr)


End file.
